


Balanced

by Veela



Series: Tied Down [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Beer, Danny "Danno" Williams' Ass, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotions, Hammocks, Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Plot (say what?!), Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve works through some issues that have been bothering him.</p><p>Danny assures Steve that his therapeutic services are available.</p><p> </p><p>Plot in first chapter (oh don't look at me like that - you knew you were bound to get some semblance of plot eventually).</p><p>Sex in second chapter (I know, that's more like it). Take your pick ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troubled

It had been a hard case.

Yeah, they had just booked the guy, but he had still managed to have a devastating effect before Five-0 had taken him down. Steve knew that the young man fighting for his life in the ICU would be feeling the effects for a long, long time. Then again, using your own body as a human shield to save your sister would tend to do that to you.

It was the kind of case that made Steve think.

Danny could almost convince himself that the whirrs and clicks sounding out in the unnatural silence of the Camaro were actually the gears of Steve’s brain, rather than the car.

His car.

The car that he was driving.

Which, if Danny hadn’t been there to witness the terror in Steve’s expression as they rounded the corner. . . Or if they hadn’t watched as the teenager’s almost lifeless body ricocheted off the wall when he was forcefully flung away from the little girl he was protecting. . .

Well, the fact that Danny was driving his own car would have been his first clue that everything wasn’t A-OK with Steve (or at least the nearest SEAL equivalent of satisfactory existence).

Seeing as Danny was a firm believer that bad things then to come in threes, there was an uneasy sensation squirming in Danny’s stomach, threatening to bubble up inside him. To try and assuage the feeling, he gently rested his hand along the inside of Steve’s wrist, allowing himself a few soothing strokes to the sensitive skin.

“I’m sorry.” Steve blurted, uncharacteristically jagged in his manner.

Danny rewarded him with increasing the pressure of his strokes until he had to pull away to change gear. Before he could open his mouth to say that Steve didn’t even need to apologise for something that wasn’t his fault, Steve continued,

“About the paper work, I mean.” He paused, trying to put his thoughts into some semblance of order, “I know it took you extra long, but. . . “ he scrubbed a hand over his rough jaw, “I couldn’t let him go quietly.”

“’S okay, Steven.” Danny’s voice was tired, but he couldn’t quite keep the concern at bay.

And he shouldn’t have to keep his feelings hidden, either. Their cards were on the table. Well, the cards were probably blown away from the table and scattered beyond all recollection on the floor as Steve and Danny fucked on top of the table until it splintered.

“You had me worried, back there.” Danny caught his boyfriend’s gaze, only looking away to watch the turning as he pulled into Steve’s house. Their house.

Clearly operating at the full capacity of his emotional range, Steve wordlessly reached over and gently wound his fingers between Danny’s as they rested on the steering wheel.

Danny cut the engine, but Steve didn’t seem inclined to move away. “I have _control_ issues.” The confession was said so seriously (and so unnecessarily) that Danny hauled Steve towards him so as to catch his pout in a heated kiss.

“Detective, Babe.” Danny reminded him with a chuckle, pointing to the blood-splattered badge at his belt, “You think I haven’t noticed this by now?”

They untangled themselves to get out of the car, but Steve was quick to sling a heavy arm around his Danny’s broad shoulders as they made their way into the house.

Steve smiled, almost bashfully and shut the door behind them. “Yeah, but sometimes we’re a bit too rough, and – ” he was cut off by Danny turning abruptly to back him into the door, getting up in his space.

“But seeing as we’re stating the obvious, here goes: I _like_ your control issues.” Danny smirked, giving him another quick kiss before sauntering off into the kitchen. There was a distinct clink of glass bottles as he got the beer out of the fridge and Steve took the proffered beverages with another gorgeous smile. He slid past Danny, picking up their well-used first aid box from the counter.

He slid the back door open and sank his feet into the sand, stripping off the soft cotton shirt he’d changed into and draping it over the back of a chair.

“Like, _really_ like them.” Danny admitted with his head half in a cupboard, looking for his treasured cashew nuts. He turned, noticed Steve and gave an appreciative leer before making a circular gesture with his hand to coax Steve into giving him opportunity to admire the rear view.

Steve lead on over to his low slung hammock, bending to light his tiki torches so they didn’t have to move when the sun set. He wanted to see Danny tonight.

Throwing himself into said hammock, Steve spread his legs invitingly, holding their beers in one hand and reaching up with the other to steady Danny as he clambered over the soft rope. His boyfriend made snuffling huffs as he got himself comfortable, settling down with his back snuggled up against Steve’s bare chest, strong arms curled around his own torso.

He absolutely did not yelp when Steve tauntingly rested the cool glass against his lower stomach over his shirt.

“I’m glad you like my control issues.” Steve murmured, his voice pitched low, but reached over to wedge their beers in the sand. He gently rucked Danny’s shirt out of his pants, folding the edge up so he could get to the long cut that bit into his boyfriend’s stomach.

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that the _violence,_ ” for there was no other word for the abject brutality with which Steve beat down today’s unlucky criminal, “today was nothing like what we – “

Again, Danny cut him off, but this time with an involuntary twitch as Steve carefully swiped the angry gash with stinging disinfectant.

“Sorry, Babe.”

He immediately jerked his hand away, rubbing the unmarred skin the other side until Danny’s body relaxed.

“Just a flesh wound.” Danny reassured him for what felt like the hundredth time. He reached out and manoeuvred Steve’s chin until he was forced to meet his gaze, “Stop apologising for taking care of me.”

Steve may have been fumbling for words, but he knew how to read between the lines of Danny’s.

“C’mere.” Steve tugged Danny back down, not that he went quietly.

“You think I don’t know that too? Huh?” Steve frowned slightly, unsure of what he was being accused of this time.

“The games we play are just that – games.” Danny chose the piece of gauze he wanted from their selection, “Not that they’re not something I would miss if we didn’t. . . “

He huffed again, still not really ready to inspect the exact origins and extent of his own issues.

Steve calmly out waited him, smoothing over the gauze and tape before cautiously replacing Danny’s shirt over the cut. Instead, he held Danny’s weight up with one hand, ducking down to get their beers before settling his boyfriend back.

Where he belonged.

With him.

After tucking Danny’s head into his collarbone, Steve twisted the caps off their bottles, taking a well deserved swig. Danny busied himself with munching on his cashews, and a Cheshire smile worked its way onto Steve’s face as he watched Danny all peaceful with his cashews in one hand and drink in the other.

There was a flickering shadow of anger at Rachel for making it so difficult for Danny to talk to him about sex. It was usually this way – Danny wouldn’t bring sex up, but with a bit of cajoling, he would work himself up to conversation. Steve didn’t know what Rachel might have done, or why it was her fault, but he was pretty sure it was her. She tended to involve herself in these things.

“It’s not just who controls who.” Steve tuned back in to Danny’s musing, the rumble of his voice vibrating through their bodies pressed so close. He brought his free hand around to Danny’s half buttoned shirt, dipping inside to play with the hard bud of his nipples in an encouraging fashion.

“It’s not about you telling me in graphic detail all the filthy things you wanna do, or putting that sailor’s vocabulary of yours to good use.” Danny chuckled, touching the neck of his bottle to Steve’s, “Though that is pretty hot when we do that.” He added, just to be clear.

“When you let your alpha side out into the bedroom,” Danny began.

“And kitchen.” Steve interrupted, knowing this heavy stuff would be easier for them both if the mood was a little lighter.

“And living room.” Danny agreed, arching up to meet Steve’s hand.

“And bathroom.” Steve continued, nosing along Danny’s cheekbone.

“And hall.” Danny loosened the belt and clasp on his own pants, easing the increasing pressure on their front seam.

“Fuck yeah, front porch?” Steve’s warm mouth latched on to Danny’s neck as he recalled that first week when they were pretending that although it was perfectly normal to fuck one’s partner, it was best _not_ done while the rest of Five-0 and assorted surfers etc. watched on from the living room during what was supposed to be Steve’s birthday celebrations. Instead, they had decided to _celebrate_ on the front porch.

As zen as Chin is, he never quite got the hang of pretending that he hadn’t seen their pre-party celebrations.

“Yeah, that was good too,” Danny scratched his nails through Steve’s hair to get him to add more pressure. “My point is that I like knowing that you have my back. You know what I need without me telling you. It’s a nice feeling to let you sink me into that headspace and know that when you bring me back, my bones will still be shaking from the earth shattering sex we just had.

“Just because you manhandle me like a rag doll at times does not mean you abuse me. Hell, it doesn’t even mean you control me, because when you wrap those gigantic hands of yours around my wrists and pin them down, you’re actually replying to the hardness of my dick thrusting up against yours.

“When you press up against my body to shove your cock deeper inside me, you’re reacting to my ass tightening so hard around you that your vision whites; you’re reacting to me begging you to fuck me, driving me insane as you stretch me out.

“Which, by the way,” Danny took a slight detour from his latest point, “we should do some more.” And by that, he meant later.

Steve allowed a scrape of teeth along the vein in Danny’s neck, his hot tongue licking away the tingle. He rested his head back against the wooden top bar of their hammock, feeling himself harden further at Danny’s words.

“When you can hold yourself from biting down and marking me with your teeth and bruises, you’re only responding to the feel of my heart be racing faster against your skin; responding to my words that have pissed you off or turned you on; responding to whatever dick move I pulled to get you to remind me who I belong to.

“Just because you’re a bit toppy does not mean that you’re cruel or a sadistic bastard. If anything, when you think you’re in control, it’s me that’s dictating your every move, Babe.”

And wasn’t that just a mind fuck?

“Fuck.” Steve summed that one up pretty well, brushing his thumb over the reddening skin on his lover’s neck. He had to swallow several times to get that word out, his throat felt so tight. “Did you wanna swap?” he asked, not quite knowing if one of them had a better deal than the other.

Danny laughed and sat forward for a few moments to shrug off his shirt. “I top enough, Steve, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Steve wasn’t sure that that was what he was asking, but went with it anyway. It wasn’t often that they sat down and actually talked about the dynamics of their partnership.

Now that they were doing so, for once Steve almost enjoyed discussing their feelings. And if the fact that he thought they needed this was stranger still, he was baffled by the idea that he had actually started it.

“Sometimes it’s like this, though.” He pointed out, wanting to contribute, but unsure of what he wanted to say. “No agenda, no rank.”

“You didn’t get that in the Navy, did you?” Danny asked quietly, as if turning down the volume would suddenly make Steve less likely to hide behind the great defensive walls of the power of _it’s classified_.

“Even when you were equals, there were still secrets and hierarchy.” He wanted to add that he had experienced both sides of that coin, but perhaps there would be a better time to work through that particular hornets’ nest.

“Babe, you know that’s not what _we_ have, right?” Danny wanted to be sure. He was aware that Steve typically played up his dumb act when it came to relationships, but sometimes the line of reasoning were blurred between _I’m-just-pretending-not-to-know-because-I-want-to_ and _I-don’t-actually-know-the-social-rules_.

“I know, Danno. I know.” To be honest, Steve was just as glad to have Danny tell him so. He had messed up relationships in the past due to misunderstandings. He could not let it happen this time. This time was precious. Danny mattered.

“Just gonna rest my eyes, m’kay?” Danny’s voice was already heavy, despite the nonsense designs Steve was trailing on his chest with his fingertips.

“Go ahead.” Steve sighed contentedly, tipping his drink back up to his lips as Danny shuffled down a bit to pillow his head on his boyfriend’s defined abs.

When his breathing evened out, Danny’s half full bottle dropped from his loose grip to drizzle beer out all over the sand.

Steve couldn’t have brought himself to move for all the alcohol on the island.


	2. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, seriously. . . I don't know how you ever forgive me for making you wait two months. PhDs are hard work, but I know that's no excuse! What can I say? That Halloween episode really got me into the Writing Zone ;)
> 
> By the way, I tried to get them to have sex, really I did. But as usual, Danny just wouldn't shut up.
> 
> More or leave it as is?

Full consciousness had been eluding Danny for some time, but when he next woke, it was to the tangy aftertaste of inhaling the island torches. And then – Oh, wait, no it wasn’t.

I mean, it was noticeably dark. Exhibit A: _shining stars_.

And the torches were indeed flickering merrily away. Exhibit B: _flames_.

But Exhibit C: _his pants_ insinuated that it was in fact the languid way his partner was stroking his dick that really pulled him back into awareness.

The obscene bulge tenting the half open V between his legs was a sight that etched itself unforgettably into the back of Danny’s mind.

It was filed away and tucked neatly between the memories of elation on Steve’s face as for the first time, the navy SEAL slid his hand up Danny’s thigh in a bar without fear of retribution, and the time Steve nearly choked from swallowing seawater when Danny nonchalantly shucked his dress pants down and agreed that yes, actually now would be a _great_ time to take up skinny dipping.

Of course, though he had no complaints in the size department, Danny had to admit that a large proportion of said obscenity was attributed to the illicit manner in which Steve’s giant paw was just casually reaching into Danny’s pants, not bothering to unzip them all the way.

For some inexplicable reason, that made their situation all the more provoking, even though Danny knew that the only onlookers were likely to be the local night time wildlife.

“’S nice.” He murmured drowsily, his voice scratchy from disuse.

Realising that Danny was waking, Steve hiked him further up against his body so as to lean in, nuzzling at the soft hair curling at the base of his neck.

Danny pressed back into the hard lines of Steve’s chest, idly lifting a hand to trace over the ink on Steve’s forearm.

Steve knew very well the curving lines Danny was sketching out without even having to look down. “You know I want to –”

His speech was cut off by Danny abruptly removing his hand, not wanting to get into the debate again. “I know, babe, I just want to make sure it’s the right time.”

Steve nodded, his nose still in his boyfriend’s neck. The subject of Steve getting a tattoo for Danny was kind of a sore spot between the two of them right now. Since the time Steve took it upon himself (oh what a hardship) to kiss every scar on Danny’s body, finally Danny’s reluctance to take his shirt off in public made sense.

After a post-divorce burns unit visit, the scarring could be justifiably attributed to getting trapped on the wrong side of the door in a burning building. But for those lucky enough to get up close and personal with Danny’s chest, Steve’s hawk-like eyes couldn’t help but notice the faint (but intricate and unmistakable) swirls of the letter “R” placed right over Danny’s heart.

“You were so in love with her.” Steve’s tone took on a morose taint that Danny hated. Though his hand didn’t relinquish Danny’s cock, he felt the hardness lessen slightly.

“I love _you_.” Danny bit back immediately with a wide chopping motion of his hand for emphasis, wanting to set that straight. The harshness of the so-called endearment lingered for a second too long as thoughts of his beautiful-but-unforgiving ex wife clouded his mind.

Steve’s body tensed behind the muscles of Danny’s shoulder blades, gradually relaxing as he automatically put his training in action in order to calm himself. He thoughtfully resumed stroking his boyfriend, carefully sliding his thumb against the luscious vein taking prime position on the underside of his dick.

Danny almost reluctantly allowed himself to be unruffled by Steve’s soothing, settling back comfortably. Not that he would admit it, but the gentle swoosh of the waves ebbing and flowing over the sand was becoming quite peaceful. It would still be a frosty day in Hawaii before he ever admitted to the benefits of pineapple. Alas, that is a tale for another time (and what a good tale it would be).

“I like that thinking about her doesn’t make you hard.” For one moment Danny permited himself a second filled with rage and regret towards the McGarrett family’s truly awful parenting skills. Then he lets the warmth of what Steve is trying to say back to him sink in, basking in the love of the man that has added so much meaning and bliss to his life.

He turns his head to mouth at the tasty line of Steve’s shadowed jaw, wordlessly letting him know he understands.

Steve pauses for a second, one of those moments when it’s clear he knows what he wants, but isn’t sure if it’s okay to ask for it. So in true character style, he asks for it anyway. The command is soft, but pitched just for Danny to catch the meaning, “Think of me.”

His cock involuntarily twitches, arching up into his lover’s hand before Danny lets out a huff at a strong arm snaking its way around his torso to anchor him down.

“Who do you think all this is for, huh, babe?” He gave an exaggerated buck of his hips, arching into Steve’s grip. Further proving his point, Danny reached down to shove his pants fully open, unmistakably putting himself on display in the glow of the soft flames.

Steve’s arm reflexively tightened without him even being aware. “Me.” He said possessively, smugly, grinding his own cock up at Danny’s reassurance.

A throaty moan escaped Danny as he felt his muscles tense deliciously. “Wanna show you something.” He told his boyfriend, his voice brooking no argument.

“Yeah, D.” Steve got with the programme, “I know you’ve got something to show me.”

Danny chuckled, playfully bumping his fist into Steve’s shoulder. “But there’s this problem, see.” He added, squeezing Steve’s wrist encouragingly before pulling his hand away from his dick, “This scumbag sliced my stomach open, so you’re gonna have to do all the work real nice.”

“You got something in mind?” Steve teased back, tapping against the fleshy side of Danny’s thigh and unceremoniously stripping his boyfriend of his clothes the moment he unquestioningly lifted his hips.

One of Steve’s sticky thumbs rubbed up against the side of Danny’s cop badge as he was about to throw the pants to the sand. Almost without thinking, Steve brought the small flecks of blood to his lips before cleaning Danny’s badge back to its usual proud polished metal.

And if Danny’s heart just didn’t break at that motion, it was only because all the blood in his body was suddenly filling his dick to an absurd rigidity.

Oh, except the blood that travelled up to colour his lips a more luscious shade of ruby than all the lipstick in the world could imitate (though that is another story for later).

But all of that was by the by, because none of the blood was going to his usually overactive awareness of socially acceptable inhibition.

Before Steve could so much as protest about Danny being careful, the Navy Seal suddenly found himself with a squirming lapful of the most ass-tastic boyfriend he had ever (and would ever have) had, the pants were ripped out of his hands.

Said tight-fitting pants were unceremoniously acquainted with the floor, where they were to remain forgotten for many hours to come. They were quite used to this treatment by now.

“You know what we’re gonna do now, Steve?” Danny asked him, spreading his legs wide over Steve’s body and grabbing the edges of the hammock to stabilize himself from the rocking.

“I have a feeling I’ll like it.” Steve smirked up at Danny, covetously licking his lips, his gaze never leaving the tiny ring of ice blue around Danny’s blown out pupils.

“Yeah, you will,” Danny assured him, gesturing for Steve to scootch further down underneath him, “you’ll love it.”

With a wicked smirk, Steve sinuously slithered down until he was face-to-cock with Danny.

Holding Steve’s gaze, Danny felt the irresistible urge to smile, a great big grin taking over his face, those gorgeous eyes crinkling up at the corners. It was just one of those moments, you know when you’re with someone and something in the word just clicks. Then you have that rush of warmth flooding you, suddenly hyper aware of every cell in your body and you have no idea how the world is just carrying on like you weren’t just frozen in time for a perfect moment.

He rubbed a hand over his face, before realising that he didn’t need to hide that smile.

He didn’t have to.

Taking his cock in hand, he tapped the sensitized head twice against Steve’s cheek,

“Open up, babe.”

Needing no further prompting, Steve darted the tip of his tongue out to briefly flicker along Danny’s slit before stretching his mouth wide around his boyfriend’s dick with a cock-hungry slurp that would have put any cheerleader in a state of simultaneous awe and envy.

“Oh fuck, Steven. Knew you’d love taking me,” Danny began his haze of babble as he was enveloped in the wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

“Look at you, like that’s all you were made for.” Danny wrapped the palm of his hand securely at the back of Steve’s neck, supporting him at the awkward angle but letting him self-pace. Danny took the dick tingling groan Steve couldn’t restrain to mean that Steve was fine with their current situation.

By Steve’s expression, any of the on looking wildlife would be perfectly justified in thinking that Danny’s cock was made of the juiciest pineapple on the island. The way Steve kept choking himself on it as he tried to work himself down on the commendable length probably contributed to that impression.

After a particularly oxygen-deprived dive, Steve reluctantly drew off to nose lovingly at Danny’s balls, curling one oversized hand around his firm ass (ostensibly only to steady him, you understand).

Only when each had been given sufficient attention to reduce Danny’s vocabulary to monosyllables did Steve go back to deepthroating him like he was the last pineapple shave ice in all eternity.

“Fuck, yeah.” Danny leaned his head back, the stars above blurring as he began to let himself relax into the blissful headspace of what promised to be a spectacular blowjob.

Steve seemed unusually rushed to get him off, his throat constricting repeatedly, and Danny would have let that slide if he hadn’t thought he caught a faint sound of irritation from Steve. Danny soon put a stop to that, pulling back slightly to rest his weight on Steve’s chest.

“Hey, hey,” he traced a line of firm pressure along the sensitive edge of Steve’s defined jaw line. “What’s the rush, hot shot?” Steve leaned forward slightly to suck at the inviting head of Danny’s cock, but Danny deftly took his cock in hand, giving himself a few strokes while he took the time to stop Steve from spiralling back into all the issues they had just talked about earlier.

He caught the flicker of a grimace that marred Steve’s face and raised his eyebrows expectantly, “Slow and thorough, yeah?”

Steve have a hoarse chuckle, his voice gravelly, “You know I can do thorough, D.”

“Good, show me then.” Danny bantered back quickly, as if it were the most obvious next step.

“Feeling a bit,” Steve’s hips bucked impatiently, “restricted.”

Danny laughed at that, reaching back to undo Steve’s ever-present cargo pants, tracing his hand along the hard line of his boyfriend’s trapped cock.

“You don’t think that perhaps you could be getting ready to do something else with that?” Danny bitched, flexing his ass deliciously into the hot palm of Steve’s hand.

“Fuck, yeah.” Steve took his hand from Danny’s thigh sucking two fingers into his hot mouth with a come-hither gleam in his eye that Danny had come to know and love.

“Kneel up for me, babe?” Steve squeezed Danny’s pert ass to get him to hold his own weight again.

If he wanted thorough, Steve could get on board with that.


End file.
